


Shiro didn't want to be a father

by rowrote



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowrote/pseuds/rowrote
Summary: Maybe Shiro never wanted to be a dad, let alone space dad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shiro as space dad don't get me wrong but I just had a thought about what if he didn't want to be a father. He takes on the role of space dad... But what if?

Shiro never wanted to be a father. Just the thought of sticky kids asking for a juice box made his nose scrunch up the same way it did taking out the trash. He hated going on recruitment days to local schools, and answering the same questions over and over. He didn't like kids, he never had and he was sure he never would. 

Adam knew this about him. He knew going in, if they ever got married he couldn't expect children. But that wasn't a worry on the first date. Nor the second, or third, or even fourth. By the time Adam thought of it again, he was running his hands through Shiro's hair at three AM and had just realized he loved him. He decided, over snoring and twitching, that he was going to marry him, buy a house away from the horrid desert the Garrison was located in, and live long lives together. He had always expected he would settle down and have a family with someone, but Shiro never wanted a family. Adam would be fine with his mind changing one day, but he was more than happy to just grow old with Shiro. 

It bothered Shiro that he seemed to be the spokesperson for the Garrison at every local school. Sure, he was the closest to the kids age, but that didn't mean he actually wanted to be there. Of course he never let anyone know this was the worst part of his job, once given orders he always followed them to the best of his ability. This meant pretending to be happy to both the adults and children. 

Then there was Keith. 

Keith immediately caught his interest. In a room filled with the normal incessant questions, he was quiet. He looked angry, but in an unusual way. He wasn't bored at what Shiro said, but his anger was more of a defense. The more he watched the class, the more he saw why Keith held these defenses. But he was insistent on giving the kid a chance to prove himself. Something told him he needed it, and prove himself he did. 

Shiro didn't want to take care of the kid, but getting him in the Garrison and abandoning him wasn't an option. Keith was by far one of the most talented pilots he had ever met. With just a little steering in the right direction, he could easily surpass Shiro. 

Thus, Keith became Shiro's new orders. He made the orders himself: shape a pilot better than himself. 

He didn't really become a father to Keith, more of an older brother. Shiro could make older brother status work. After all, he never really opposed the idea of younger siblings. He never had any siblings of his own, and if anyone was to become a brother he was glad it was Keith. Talking care of him consisted mostly of supportive words, and a shoulder to lean on when things got rough. It was exactly what Shiro needed as a child and he was glad to give it to him. 

He wouldn't admit it, but Shiro needed Keith to be the direction in his life. 

Lance McLain, on the other hand, annoyed the hell out of Shiro. In fact, he had never come so close to outright hatred of a cadet until meeting Lance. He only ever had to deal with him while giving instruction for flight simulations, but in doing so Lance managed to annoy him at every turn. Almost every other cadet wanted to beat the kid senseless, and Shiro was tempted to let them most of the time. His better judgement as a superior officer was the only thing keeping Lance from a face full of bruises. 

That, and the fact nobody wanted to upset Hunk Garrett. The only Garrison cadet to actually become friends with Lance. 

Hunk was the only other cadet Shiro seemed to like other than Keith. Then again, anyone seemed like a nice, quiet person if they were constantly standing next to Lance. Shiro was sure Hunk wasn't always so polite and soft spoken. Even Keith had loud moments, though Shiro did his best not to seem too annoyed at them. 

Lance was a loud moment. 

Anytime Shiro looked at Keith and thought he might want to have kids, Lance would quickly change his mind back. Fear of somehow raising Lance kept him far from the thought. In fact, Shiro even wished deep down Keith had gotten into a fight with Lance rather than James Griffin. It would have been much easier to let Keith off without punishment had Lance been the culprit. 

At least James was he type of kid Shrio knew would grow up to be a fine adult. At the time however, he was a child he didn't want to spend time with. 

When Kerberos came around Shiro knew he was leaving behind a fiance and a brother. Keith would be fine. Shiro had made him the best pilot in the Garrison and was positive he would go far. Keith was set up for success and he would come back to a better pilot after the mission. 

Adam said he wouldn't be waiting for Shiro when he returned. He loved Adam, but that was the better option for the two of them. Adam deserved a man who wanted a family, who wouldn't be discharged in a matter of years, who could be better than Shiro ever would. He wanted to stay forever and love Adam to the ends of the Earth, but his career was coming to an end and he wouldn't drag Adam down with him to a life he wouldn't be happy having. 

He left Adam sleeping in their bed, a kiss on his forehead, and the door left cracked open. Just the way he liked it. 

Shiro never wanted to be a father. But Adam would have been proud of the family he had found. He gave advice, he supported through thick and thin, he protected as best he could. He became a father because that was what he needed to be for the group of scared, stranded teenagers floating billions of miles away from home. Adam was probably living with another man, happily dreaming of the family they would one day have. Shiro had finally became a father, but the man he wanted by his side wasn't there any longer. 

Shiro didn't want to be a father, but when the time came he didn't turn the position down.


	2. Lance Cries in His Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Lance cries in his sleep. That was something Shiro never expected from him. Talking was a given, but crying? He actually froze when he first heard it. 

Lance had fallen asleep on the couch which wasn't unusual. Almost everyone on the team had done so at one point, save from Keith who hardly closed his eyes outside of his locked room. Shiro just threw a blanket over him and headed to his room. Lance would be okay sleeping on the couch for the night. 

He was wrong. 

Walking past the common area to the kitchen, Shiro heard muffled cries. Unmistakably Lance's. He stood outside for a minute, unsure of whether or not to go in. Eventually the cries became louder and Shrio couldn't justify not doing something.

He entered carefully and found Lance still asleep on the couch. Tears ran down his face, his body shook, and had the blanket been alive he would have strangled it by now. Shiro knelt down in front of Lance and lightly brushed his hair back in an attempt to gently wake him. Only, he was met with stronger cries. He pulled his hand back quickly and opted for a slightly rougher wakening. 

Lance jolted awake. Shiro could tell he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't at the moment. He had been there himself and quickly planted his hand on Lance to ground him. 

Shiro learned three things about Lance that night:

1\. He misses his family more than Shiro thought possible.   
2\. Nightmares are a common occurrence. Common enough Hunk had gotten used to it in their Garrison days.   
3\. He likes to have his hair played with as he falls asleep. 

Lance's head laid on Shiro's lap as he mumbled on about his family and the Garrison. Shiro nodded and listened intently. He would have much rather been back in his bed after a drink of water, but Lance needed him. He knew he had to be there for the team, even if that meant he would wake up with a stiff neck the next morning. Besides, Lance deserved a little extra care. The more he talked the more Shiro saw his loud persona was all an attempt to be liked. 

He felt bad for the distain he always held for the kid. But from the way it looked, he would have years to make up for it. This team wasn't going home anytime soon. Lance was billions of miles away from the people who loved him most, and Shiro wouldn't let him feel as though he wasn't important here in the castle. 

Morale was important on missions with no end in sight. 

Eventually Lance stopped talking, his breathing evened out, and his hand fell off Shiro's knee. Shiro smiled at how calm Lance seemed at the moment. He waited until Lance had fallen a little deeper into his sleep to pick him up. He was careful walking back to Lance's room as sleeping Lance was much easier to deal with.

He laid him down on the bed and careful pulled his shoes off. There wasn't much clothing in his dresser, as they hadn't had time to pack before being whisked away, but Allura had gifted the team old Altean pajamas. Shiro debated changing Lance into said pajamas, but that wasn't a task he particularly wanted to carry out. 

As he left Shiro swore Lance muttered something along the lines of "thanks Dad", but he brushed it off. Unaware of way his nose scrunched up the same way it did when he took out the trash in a house billions of miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented on the last part which prompted me to write this part as well. So if you like it let me know!


	3. Sharing Family Recipes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Hunk to get some love from Shiro, and he gets it in the form of recipes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omelettes and fudge are sacred in this household.

It is no question that Hunk is a good cook, or that space goo isn't enough to keep the team happy. Lance needs spice, Pidge needs pasta, Keith won't admit it, but he wants hamburgers. So Hunk needa to improvise with what resources he has and the limited number of recipes he has memorized. Shiro thought it was amazing how he managed to create the same dishes with resources previously unknown to mankind. 

Eventually Lance began to complain about always eating the same things over and over again. Pidge was upset about the fact there wasn't any space pizza. Keith kept quiet about his hamburgers missing from the menu, but that didn't mean he wasn't upset about it. Meals were hard enough to make in the first place, and creating entirely new dishes without a baseline recipe added a new level of difficulty he didn't want to face. But Hunk was a people-pleaser, and eventually set out to make something new. 

He had spent all day in the kitchen trying the same recipe for cinnamon buns over and over again. None of the tweaking seemed to work and they always came out as hard as rocks. Baking was an art he had managed to fake back on Earth, but that didn't translate to anything in space. He was frustrated, and tired, and all he wanted was cinnamon buns. An ooey-gooey masterpiece would make the seemingly wasted day worth it. 

When the eighth batch came out inedible, Hunk started crying. It was just a few tears at first as he stared at the treats... Jawbreakers were considered tasty candy... Maybe he could convince the team this was something like that. Lance would believe him, of course, but Keith wouldn't be too convinced. All he wanted was to make something for the team and it ended horribly. 

Shiro had grown used to the sound of tears throughout the castle. Their situation was hard enough as it was, but it was even harder for teenagers to deal with. They had to take on the weight of hundreds of worlds, tears were a side effect of their job and he had grown accustomed to dealing with it. 

He walked into the kitchen softly, knocking on the counter to alert Hunk he was there. His head snapped up and met Shiro's eyes. Hunk wiped his eyes and motioned to the mess in front of them. Shiro immediately knew what had happened, it was no secret Hunk wanted to make everyone happy. Shiro could see how much it hurt him that his efforts didn't pan out how he wanted. 

Shiro poked at the ruined dishes, feeling they were rock solid. The same thing had happened to cookies Hunk had tried to make, and to Lance's birthday cake just a few weeks ago. The only person that blamed Hunk was himself. 

Shiro took in the scenario. He knew Hunk didn't have a problem with normal foods, just baking at the moment. Space "flour" substitute hardened in prolonged heat which meant he needed something that didn't have flour. His mind flicked to an old family recipe that his mother used to make when he was upset. 

That night they managed to make omelettes. Shiro taught Hunk how to get them perfectly cooked through on each side. He taught him how to make sure the spices were just right, and what extras to add. They made quite a few omelettes that night until they found the perfect balance with the new ingredients. By the end of the night Hunk had a smile on his face and a full stomach. Shiro sent him off to bed and promised they would make more for the rest of the team in the morning. 

As for right now Shiro had a kitchen to clean up. Figuring out how to get the cinnamon buns out of the pans would probably take until morning anyway. Eventually he would share his fudge recipe over another late night of cooking and after stressful missions they would have an omelette dinner and a variety of fudge tweaks. Lance called them family dinners and Pidge eventually finagled them into having family dinners once a week. 

Shiro's nose stopped scrunching up after about three months of family dinners, but when they started calling him dad it started scrunching up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I love all of these comments, they're keeping me inspired to write more!!!


	4. Trauma Has Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has trouble dealing with her parents death and Shiro is there to comfort her. (AKA the author projects trauma related panic attacks onto Allura and wants someone to hold them the way Shiro does.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little too excited so here's another chapter the same day!
> 
> Hey guys, this chapter deals with trauma and death so if you're sensitive to that stuff proceed with caution. Stay safe!

Shiro's parents had died by the time he enrolled in the Garrison. Actually, that was the reason he enrolled. No family, no one to tuck him in at night, nothing. Then the Garrison showed up in his life, and offered him a purpose. He instantly took it. 

He knew how hard it was for Allura to deal with her parents passing. Sure, it had been thousands of years since they had died, but Allura hadn't been concious to process their loss. To her it had happened only recently. He remembered the way it felt the first few years of dealing with their death... Allura was still processing it herself. But she had a war to fight. 

She didn't have the time to mourn. She woke up to paladins on her doorstep asking for guidance, and she gave it to them. Life had been so busy she had managed to push the loss of her parents out of her mind, but eventually there was a lull in the Galra threat. She had time to think about it again, and it hurt. 

Her heart felt as though it had truly shattered into pieces. A weight pressed upon her chest as she stood at the castle controls alone. The weight of hundreds of worlds stood upon her shoulders, and she hadn't asked for this sort of responsibility. Sometimes she wondered if it would have been better to die among her people rather than to outlive every other member of her kind. Each and every one of them died while she was allowed to live. She didn't deserve to live when the rest of her people died. 

Tears fell down her face as she crumbled to the floor. Her body was too weak to hold up all of the pain she felt bubbling inside her. 

Shiro found her crumpled on the floor and rushed to her side. He had seen those tears before, he had cried them himself. He knew her pain had become too much to handle and he knew she had so much she could hurt for. He offered advice and solace in knowing she wasn't alone, despite feeling as though she was drowning on an island far away from any other person. He had lost his family too. 

They talked about that through buckets of tears. How it never truly got easier, she would just learn how to manage the pain better. How the empty places couldn't be filled with substances as Shiro had tried. How there were still places in her life without holes, and the paladins were overflowing with enough family to help patch the holes. He made her feel less alone in the fight and made her feel like the life she had would eventually become one worth living again. 

When she started talking about losing her people Shiro could only offer a shoulder to cry on. Her cries were those that he had heard from his mother when his father died. They were less of cries and more of screams. 

Those were the sounds that haunted his sleep to this very day. 

Those were the sounds that reminded him of the holes he wouldn't be able to fix. 

Those were the sounds that reminded him he didn't want to be a father. He didn't want to leave someone behind the same way he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this part! I adore all of your comments and always get so happy to see them!


	5. Mothman Belongs to Five AM Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith rambles about cryptids when he has something to worry about.

Shiro knows Mothman means that Keith is spiraling. He doesn't know why it's cryptids, but they calm Keith down. He didn't even know what any of these things were until Keith started spewing what can only be defined as niche knowledge at dinner one night. Over the years he learned that cryptids were his way of coping with stress, which is why he immediately made a pot of coffee when waking up to Keith on the end of his bed telling him that the first ever Mothman sighting was on November 16th, 1966. 

A cup and a half later, and Keith was now showing Shiro maps of Earth and pointing to different areas to describe their local urban ledgends. Usually Keith would calm enough Shiro wouldn't need to ask about his spiraling, if it went on much longer he would need to do so. As for right now, he was happy to listen to him ramble on about the chewpa... Chewbacca? No, that was a Starwars character. He knew that from Lance's ramblings and the arguments on the better sidekick he and Pidge often engaged in. 

Within two minutes Keith had moved onto another beast, it didn't matter that he couldn't quite remember the name of the other one. This one was much easier to remember as well, the Loch Ness monster came in second to the Mothman on amount of time Keith spent talking about them. Eventually he rounded back around to talking about Mothman and Shiro stopped him. He needed to know what was wrong, and also couldn't listen to another Mothman rant in one night. 

Apparently Keith was convinced Lance hated him and as much as Keith said it didn't matter, deep down he wanted everyone to like him. For the longest time nobody had, and he felt he had found his place in the castle with the other paladins. Lance hating him hurt more than he realized it could, but Shiro knew he didn't. In fact, Lance looked up to Keith and had expressed worry about Keith hating him as well. 

Shiro couldn't help but laugh a bit at the situation, though he immediately stopped when Keith looked hurt. He assured him Lance in no way hated him, in fact quite contrary. As he talked Keith stayed silent and listened closely to everything he claimed Lance said about him. By the end Keith had a small smile on his face. Shiro knew better than to point that out. Instead, he let him dwell quietly on the fact Lance did, in fact, like him. 

Then he saw the wheels turning in Keith's head and beat him to his thoughts. Immediately he told him he couldn't hold this above Lance's head because he himself liked Lance. Keith just grumbled and laid his head down on the table, mumbling about another odd cryptid. His eyes slowly fell closed. 

Shiro couldn't believe what he was seeing. Keith had fallen asleep somewhere other than his locked room which meant he felt... Safe. Shiro made him feel safe. It felt like an accomplishment to see him sleeping outside of his room, like he had worked hard on a project and the grade came out as an A. Only this time it was a kid, and he had made him feel safe enough to sleep. 

Tears started welling up in Shiro's eyes but he wiped them away. He took in the sight of Keith sleeping, knowing this could very well be the only time he sees this sight. He considered moving him to his room, but he didn't want to wake him up, and leaving him alone wasn't an option. Instead, he went to his room and grabbed a blanket. He placed it lightly over Keith and sat down in the seat next to him. The rest of his coffee was still warm, and there was still some left in the pot. No more sleep that night. He had to keep that kid safe. 

That kid...

His kid...

He toyed the phrase over in his mind. Keith really was kind of like his kid. He'd shaped him into who he was: a good pilot, a strong leader, a man with strong morals. Is this what fatherhood felt like? He shook this thought out of his head and focused back on Keith. On keeping him safe. 

Keeping that kid safe...

His kids...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! At this point I've got the whole thing written so it should all be coming out real fast after this. 
> 
> While I don't ship anything major and in this specific universe Keith and Lance are just friends, there are some in which they're a little bit more. Check out @lovekeith-lovelance on Tumblr for one of those universes!


	6. Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has a panic attack when Shiro calls her kiddo. Shiro realizes how much the team means to him.

Shiro didn't know what he had done until he saw the look on Pidge's face. Panic attacks were common in this line of work, but it was completely different seeing Pidge clam up. She had almost stopped breathing by the time Shiro knelt in front of her. The rest of the team huddled around them despite Shiro's attempts to keep them back. 

He had called her kiddo. Something her father used to say. She didn't even know the word would cause that reaction until she was standing frozen in the lion bay. Everyone was worried about her and she wanted to say she was fine, but her pulse was rising in her ears, and her chest was so tight she couldn't breathe, and her face was going numb and her vision blurred and-

Shiro's hands wrapped around her's just tight enough to pull her attention back to him. Back to the real world. 

Then she started breathing. He was talking her through it as though he had done this same thing a million times before. In the process he managed to get the rest of the team to leave them alone for a bit, though she didn't realize they had until much later. She wasn't sure how long ago they had left, but she felt safe in Shiro's arms. The others didn't matter. 

When he felt she had calmed enough he asked what had happened. 

Samuel Holt first called her kiddo when she was three and a half. She and Matt were picking out a dog from the local pet shop. Any dog they wanted, and when she pointed at the perfect puppy he added the nickname at the end of questioning her choice. 

From there it was tagged in the end of phrases to show he loved her without saying it directly. Matt's loving nickname was buddy. He once accidentally switched their names, but after four days of his children pretending they had no father be never did so again. 

Kiddo was a word filled with love for the longest time. But Pidge's father had been ripped away from her, alongside any happiness that could be derived from that word. At least until he came back. 

As Pidge told her story Shiro listened. He didn't want his shoulder to be covered in snot and tears, but Pidge needed it. His shirt would have to be deeply washed, and be would have to scrub extra hard in the shower. But not a single complaint ever met Pidge's ears. 

He calmed her down, her body slowly came back to her control and her breath came back to her chest. He gave her a shoulder to cry on and when she became well enough for him to speak he began talking. His hand still ran up and down her back as he apologized and swore he wouldn't say that word ever again. He also swore he would bring her father and brother back no matter what it cost him. Her happiness was worth the world

Eventually she fell asleep from exhaustion and his soothing voice and he took her to bed. He took off her socks and shoes, slipped her into her pajamas, and tucked her in. He planted a small kiss on her forehead. When she was awake she pretended to hate them, but in her sleep a small smile spread across her face. He couldn't help but smile as well. 

On the way out he shut off the light and gently closed the door to find the rest of the team waiting for him. Lance asked prodding questions as usual, but Shiro just assured them she was okay and would be back on her feet by morning. All she needed was a good night's sleep, and the rest of the team was ordered to do the same. They groaned, but he held firm and ushered them off. 

In the shower that night he remembered the night Lance called him dad. He hated that. He wasn't the fatherly type, at least, he hadn't been. Now he was enforcing bedtimes and getting sleeping children ready for bed. He had taught Hunk a family recipe, given advice to Allura about grief, saved Lance from countless nightmares, soothed Keith to sleep, and put his life on the line to protect this team time and time again. This started as just a way to keep up morale, but as time went on he found himself falling into the position of "space dad", as Lance put it, without a second thought. And he actually... Enjoyed it. He enjoyed talking care of the kids, his kids. 

His kids...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave me a comment to tell me what you think! Also the last part will be out today if all goes well!!!


	7. This Is His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro shows Adam the family he made.

Shiro stared at himself in the mirror. He looked older and more tired and his hair had grown in grey. It dawned on him that he didn't remember the last time he took a good look at himself. It was before Kerberos for certain, but did he get ready that morning or just get on the ship? Did he bother to look at himself the night before? Would Adam like this greying hair?

Adam...

He didn't know why he still thought Adam would be there. At this point he probably thought he had died and had most certainly moved on. By now he might even have a family... A family Shiro never wanted. He had one now, though Adam didn't know that. Adam couldn't know that. Adam was alive and well and had a family, Adam was perfect for someone else, Adam couldn't enjoy the family Shiro had made, Adam-

A knock on the door broke his thoughts away. They were landing in five minutes.

Shiro watched as the family he made returned to their real ones. The ones with fathers who had always wanted to be, and mothers who tucked them in at night in beds that were their own. He searched the crowd for Adam, but just as he had promised, his face was nowhere to be found. Of course he wouldn't return.

When he found Adam, he pulled out pictures of his family.

"You know Keith," he said, holding a picture of Keith smiling as he hung from the Altean pool. "He's nothing like what you would remember. He's still strong, and brilliant, and the best pilot I've ever known... But he's different. He cares more about people, and has managed to find a way to love again. His bedroom door doesn't lock very often anymore. I'm so proud of who he's become."

"This one is Lance," Shiro now held a picture of Lance taken in the midst of karaoke. "He's come really far too... He started off as just this loud kid, but now he's so much more than that. He's Keith's right hand in Voltron, he's amazing at recruiting for the coalition, he's only seventeen but he's put the fight ahead of himself more times then I've seen grown men do. He acts like it's not a big deal but... I know it's scared him and I know he doesn't want to have to make those decisions. He shouldn't have to, but he's always made the right choice despite being constantly stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"Oh, and here's Hunk," he now held a picture of Hunk with a smile spread across his face and flour in his hair. It was from the night he finally made cinnamon buns. "He started out as this scared kid who wasn't really willing to do anything we faced, but he's so brave. Once he really realized the weight of our mission he agreed to everything no matter how scared he was. He shouldn't have had to face his fears like that, none of them should have, but he really took his position seriously... He's kept the peace on so many occasions, and he loves to cook. You'd love him."

"Pidge," Shiro laughed and shook his head. The picture in his hand showed her working intently on something with her tongue stuck out of her mouth and her brow furrowed. "This kid is brilliant. She can code you anything you want in a matter of minutes and it doesn't stop at that. She managed to find her family out in the abyss of space, recoded robots from enemy lines, and is amazing on the battlefield. Especially for her size. She's small, but she's got so much potential packed inside of her, I can't wait to see what she does when she's got all the resources she needs and doesn't have to improvise with technology humanity hasn't ever seen before."

"And this is Allura," Shiro held a picture of her looking stoic and professional as ever. "She looks a lot more stoic in this photo than she really is. At first glance all you'll see is a princess, but once you get to know her she's really just a kid. She wants to kick off her shoes and dance around to loud music and fall in love. She does a good job with what she was dealt, and the cards have never been in her favor. For the longest time we thought she and Coran are the only two Alteans left... She worries about if she's doing the right thing, if she's making her people proud, especially after we found out there were still Alteans alive. She wants to do what's best for her people, but you can't expect a kid to always make the right decisions."

Shiro shuffled the pictures back into his coat pocket.

"I made a family Adam... You'd love them."

After all this time, Shiro ended up with the family Adam wanted. It was broken, and made up of scared teenagers and a father who never wanted to be one. He didn't understand why it was that group that had been forced together, but he knew it had to be some sort of fate. Their lives were meant to intertwine, but he wished Adam would have been there to see the way he became the man he deserved.

Shiro never wanted to be a father, but when the time came he loved his little broken family the same way he knew Adam would.


End file.
